


save your eyes

by flymetomanchester



Series: Elder!Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort Reading, M/M, Reading, elder!phan, older!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: phil's eyes have gotten worse over the years and he misses reading. so dan decides to read to phil.inspired by i alone - live





	save your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the phandomficfests mini fest!

Over the years, Dan never imagined things would go the way they did. If someone told him when he was young that he would travel the world with someone so important to him, he wouldn’t have believed them. There were a lot of surprises thrown their way through the years. Dan’s unexpected breakdowns, having to leave their home and go to a new one. One that no matter how hard they tried didn’t feel like home anymore. There was their daughter, Alison, who shocked them at 17 that they would be grandparents. At first, they were mad. But after a long talk that night, and a lot of tears from Alison they worked through it. Dan wouldn’t change anything though.

Now that Phil and himself were older; they settled down. They sold their house and had moved to a new home. One that actually felt like home. One with the most beautiful view of the sea from above. It was especially beautiful and breathtaking in the morning. When the sun was rising the sky would be pink and orange, in a perfect gradient. The colors would reflect on the water creating a colorful shimmer that would last until the sun came up.

On their porch, there were two chairs. One was a dark bitter grey that once was black but faded. The other was a deep maroon with a wooden style pattern. Despite being in his old age, these rocking chairs made him feel older. But it was a feeling he wasn’t willing to shake. It reminded him of how over the years things had come and gone. Things for the better and things that weren’t as good.

However, over the years Phil remained by his side and took care of him. From the long nights were Dan just laid in bed and cried, to the times he disappeared for hours on end because he couldn’t escape his head. Whenever Dan ventured home Phil was there. Of course at first, Phil didn’t know how to take care of Dan or how to make sure that he was okay for the time being.

Just as Dan wasn’t sure how to take care of Phil right now.

Over time Phil’s eyesight had deteriorated and gotten worse. Slowly but surely in his left eye, he practically was blind. With just that eye alone there wasn’t much he could see let alone do. His right eye was slowly catching up with him and his old age. It took a lot of effort for him to read things anymore, even get dressed in the morning. But every morning Dan was there, helping him get dressed and helping him button his top up. Just like he did on days Phil was nervous and his hands would shake in the past.

In their lounge was an old bookshelf. There wasn’t one empty gap between books. They were all tightly packed on the shelves. Phil had more than likely read each one multiple times over the years. In the summer would sit on the porch through the late hours of the night and just read. Occasionally coming in the house to make himself a fresh cup of coffee or hot chocolate. It just depended on the mood he was in.

But now that Phil’s eyesight was failing him, he couldn’t read anymore. And that pained him. Reading was something he enjoyed so much. It had been most of his life. At one point Dan had to pry him away from books and bring him back to reality. It made him happy so Dan tried not to question it too much.

Now that Phil couldn’t read or enjoy any books, Dan could see how upset that made him. Sometimes Phil would stand in front of his bookshelf and just run his fingertips over the spine of the books to feel them. It gave him a reminder of something he loved.

This went on for a while actually. It pained Dan to see him this way. He just wasn’t sure how to help. Until one day he got the idea that he would read to Phil for a bit each day. Just a bit so Phil could imagine his own world again that the books would create for him.

“Phil?” Dan asked walking in their bedroom where Phil was laying.

“What?” He mumbled.

“I know you miss reading so -“ Dan sat beside him and laid a hand on his back - “So what if I read to you?”

Phil rolled over and looked Dan’s way. He couldn’t see much of Dan anymore, just a blur really. Even with his glasses on it was hard. Of course, then he could make out the features on his face and still see the dimple in his cheek.

A smile came across Phil’s face and Dan smiled. back at him. “I’d love that.”

Leaning down, Dan kissed Phil’s forehead. “Any requests?”

“Can you read _The Book Thief_?” Phil said. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“ ‘Course love.” Carefully Dan went and found the book on the bookshelf. He came back in and sat down, resting against the headboard. Phil made his way to lay beside Dan and laid his head on his chest. Phil closed his eyes as Dan flipped to the first page.

“ _First the colors. Then the humans. That’s usually how I see things. Or at least, how I try_.” Dan started reading. The words flowed from his tongue and Phil kept his eyes closed and listened.

As Dan read a world appeared inside his mind. He saw the characters and the scenes. It was like he was reading something again.

Phil didn’t realize how comfortable it was though having someone read to him. It was relaxing and above all let him spend more time with Dan.

About an hour into Dan reading Phil stopped him. “Dan?”

“Yeah?” He stopped reading and looked at Phil. “You okay?”

“Hm? Oh, oh yeah I’m okay. Jus’ wanna say thank you.”

“For what?” Dan asked gently.

“Reading.”

Dan chuckled softly and kissed the top of Phil’s head. “Phil it’s alright. I’ll read to you every day if you’d like.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you and I want you to be happy. And if I can help then that’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can catch me on tumblr @rwdaf


End file.
